


Rain Between Your Lips

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This is a valentines fic I'm posting in fucking june i'm sorry this is so late, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, iwaoi fluff, iwaoi kisses, oikawa being a bit of a tease, omg, playing in the rain, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa takes Iwaizumi on a little adventure in the rain.





	Rain Between Your Lips

The raindrops were like racing cars on the window, tracing their wild tracks down the glass in the silence of the shop. Oikawa leaned his head against the glass, following one with his finger, the touch cold on his tips and seeping through the fibers of his hair.

“The weather is so nice this time of year,” he whispers, and the raindrop falls into another. Plip.

“Ready to go?” Iwaizumi’s voice breaks through Oikawa’s heavy thoughts and shatters his chill into rosy blushes and fast heart beats. He holds out Oikawa’s cup, his eyes bright with unexpecting hope, and love…. Yeah, definitely love.

Oikawa takes the warm cup into his hand and holds it close to his heart, breathing in its fog that wafts up the hot chocolate. Iwaizumi pulls him out of the booth, pulling him close and not letting go of his hand their fingers warming against each other.

The bell on the door jingles as they leave, a small giggle that echoes into the shop but doesn’t pass the sound of the rain. They stand under the awning of the coffee shop, looking up at the rain as it dances down towards them and burst on the sidewalk. Iwaizumi holds out his coffee

“Hold this please?” Oikawa nods taking the cup. He sniffs it, the smell bitter, and takes a sip.

“Yuck.” He scrunches up his nose and sticks out his tongue, grimacing at the bite of the black coffee.

“Why’d you try it, you know you don’t like coffee.” Iwaizumi opens the umbrella and takes his cup in the other hand. Oikawa shrugs.

“I thought maybe this time it might be different.” Iwaizumi shakes his head exhaling a laugh and smiling at Oikawa. They hook their elbows together and step out into the rain.

“Can I have a sip of yours then?” Iwaizumi asks, nodding at the untouched drink. Oikawa nods lifting the cup to Iwaizumi’s lips and lets him have the first sip. The rain hums around them as they stand under the umbrella, their shoulders and boots being dusted with the speck of broken raindrops that slide over the plastic and rubber. After a gulp, Oikawa takes the cup back and takes his first sip.

“It’s sweet.” Iwaizumi says and locks their arms again. For a while Oikawa can taste Iwaizumi on the cup, mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate, but it fades because the drink gradually tastes dull and just a bit colder. Even with all the coffee on his lips, Iwaizumi’s always been the sweetest thing Oikawa’s tasted.

They continue in the rain, throw away their cups when they’re empty, and chat about their schedules for the semester. The rain sings to their footsteps, filling the cracks in the street.

When the silence settles lightly on their shoulders, Oikawa looks up into the rain and drags one of his yellow boots through a puddle. The water sloshes and splats beneath him, and his lips crack into a smile, a giggle slipping past them. He squeezes Iwaizumi’s arm before slipping away, stepping out into the rain.

Iwaizumi stops walking and cocks an eyebrow.

“Oikawa if you go out there you’re going to get sick.” Oikawa smiles back at him and simply spins under the shower.

“You know Iwa-chan, I heard that was made up.” He stomps his feet into a puddle, watching the water splash in all directions. His laugh echoes among the drops creating a song with the rain. Iwaizumi shakes his head, smiling at the goofball’s joy.

“You are so childish.” he says, walking slowly behind him as he jumps from puddle to puddle.

“Isn’t that why you love me, though?” Oikawa shouts over the rain. Iwaizumi smiles and shakes his head.

“Yes.” He responds and Oikawa turns around and hugs himself, smiling with his eyes closed making the corners of his eyes wrinkle with pure joy. That’s Iwaizumi’s favorite smile, the kind that changes Oikawa’s eyes, fills them to the brim with glee and makes Iwaizumi’s heart jump.

“Iwa-chaaaan, come out with me.” Oikawa sings to Iwaizumi, his voice wavering with the hiccup of his laughter.

“No, I’m not silly enough to get a cold.” Oikawa stops and looks up at the sky.

“But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines and stops walking. Iwaizumi stops next to him and holds the umbrella over them both.

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, tilting his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. Oikawa reaches out and grabs the umbrella handle, pulling Iwaizumi towards him. He presses their lips together, capturing Iwaizumi’s breath and surprising him just enough to slip the umbrella out from his finger.

He breaks away from the kisses and dashes away from Iwaizumi, laughing as the rain comes down on Iwaizumi’s head.

“Oikawa!!” The shock of betrayal washing over Iwaizumi’s face as he starts walking and quickly switches into a dash, and Oikawa starts to run and Iwaizumi starts to sprint and Oikawa is laughing so hard he can’t run as fast and Iwaizumi is reaching out for the tail of Oikawa’s coat before the turns past the park gates and slips along the grass. They both struggle to find traction on the slippery grass, the raindrops soaking into their clothes.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouts again and Oikawa looks back, smiling at Iwaizumi’s smile breaking through that stern plastic mask.

Oikawa reaches the base of a tree, stopping and turning in circles, too out of breath to keep running. He drops the umbrella to the ground and leans his back against the tree, struggling to fill his lungs with enough air.

Iwaizumi appears a few seconds after, gasping just the same, mixed with huffs of laughter. Oikawa nods at the umbrella.

“There you go.” He giggles his smile. Iwaizumi bends over and picks it up, closing it.

“Well, there’s no point now.” He says, shaking it out.

“Then why’d you run after me for so long.” Oikawa pushes off the tree and continues to tease.

“So I could hit you with it.” He turns around and snaps the tip at Oikawa’s ankle who quickly avoids the attack.   
“Iwa-chan” Iwaizumi snaps it again at Oikawa’s thigh as he tries to shield himself. When he makes contact with Oikawa’s butt Oikawa yelps, jumping forward. He keeps waking at Oikawa’s ass, both laughing and sliding through the grass until Oikawa steps too close to Iwaizumi pushes them both into the damp grass.

“Hahaha ha.” Oikawa’s laugh is loud. He presses his palms to Iwaizumi’s chest, opening his eyes and looking down. Iwaizumi stopped laughing when they hit the ground, opening his eyes to Oikawa, watching his smile grow as they fell. His eyes glow in the wet air around them, the moisture stuck to his eyelashes and the skin of his cheeks and lips.

Oikawa sits up in Iwaizumi’s lap and looks down at him, his smile falling.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Iwaizumi isn’t sure, but he answers anyway sitting up and nodding. He reaches a hand up to Oikawa’s head, hesitates then brushes his long bangs away from his eyes. Oikawa tilts his head again. Iwaizumi can feel himself biting his lip before pulling Oikawa towards him. He cups Oikawa cheek and pulls his lips closer until they meet in the middle, slipping together like they were supposed to in the street.

Oikawa takes a breath in, leaning forward into the kiss. The rain is still falling from the clouds landing on their shoulders and soaking into their hair. He can taste the rain between Iwaizumi’s lips and again they taste sweet. Iwaizumi runs his hand back into Oikawa’s hair, the thick strands soaked like his probably is too.

The wind blows past them and writes chills across their spines and the backs of their necks, Oikawa shuddering and pulling away. He wraps his arms around himself and leans into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Can we go home?” He whispers a quietly as he can as if not to disturb the silence of the trees.

“Not liking the rain so much now are you?” Oikawa shakes his head, a pout pulling down on his bottom lip.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s temple and pulls him up off the ground. They’re both drenched to the bone but Iwaizumi sheds his jacket and puts it over Oikawa’s shoulders regardless, collecting the forgotten umbrella and holding it over their heads.

They lock arms and begin in the direction of the apartment, Oikawa leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his bangs dripping rain onto his nose.

“Can we take a bath when we get there?” Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa from the corner of his eye and again feels his heart jump.

“We’ll strip at the door.” He says squeezing Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa giggles.

“Yay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
